


To See His Face Again

by chronicAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, POV Third Person, SasuSaku Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicAngel/pseuds/chronicAngel
Summary: She longs for that.SasuSaku Month 2017 Day 14: Even Just for a Moment





	To See His Face Again

She wants to see his face again some day, even just for a moment. She wants to be able to look the love of her life in the eyes and, even if it's only for a little while, not be worried about him killing her. She doesn't want to have to worry about bringing him back to Konoha only for him to be executed or to worry about going to see him and being slaughtered by the merciless Orochimaru.

She only wants to see him again. To feel like a teammate again, after so very long.

She longs for that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really short, but this prompt was kicking my ass.


End file.
